Timeline of San Andreas
1799 * 12 May - Founding of San Andreas (La estado de la falla de San Andrés or The state of the Saint Andrew). 1831 * Ganton is established as a black slavery farm. 1835 * Idlewood grew out to connect with Downtown and Ganton in 1835, which was when they set up a municipal government ran by the former mayors of both Idlewood, El Puebla de San Andrés and Ganton (?). They renamed themselves to 'Los Santos'. 1862 * A group of explorers made their way up north to 'Bone County', gaining its name due to its harsh environment, where they eventually found a source of oil. As this was in the industrial revolution, oil was one of the main money-makers, thus Las Venturas was born. 1875 * 12 May - Blue-collar workers and labourers are tied to the Ocean Docks Union in Ocean Docks, Los Santos. 1906 * Influx of immigrants stream in from all over the world. They settled in ethnetic enclaves, leading to segregation due to racial intolerance. 1920 * Influx of urbanization in areas such as Market, Santa Maria and Marina in Los Santos, along with Whitewood estates and the strip in Las Venturas. 1922 * The Alchohol prohibition act reaches San Andreas, whereas numerous bootlegging crews are set up to serve the italian mafia. 1933 * 22 September - Introduction of Sprunk to San Andreas by John Baker. 1943 * 1 January - Founding of HCC ltd. 1946 * 2 December - Afro-american people protest against the unemployment of approx 40% of the former Ocean Docks workers. * The is built to connect San Fierro to an expressway connecting Tierra Robada and north San Fierro. 1947 * 5 January - A demonstration in front of the Los Santos City hall relating to the protests of December 1946 escalate in a riot with 14 casualties. 1955 * Death of Santino Riccobene, a well known mobster a part of The Terranova Crime Family living up to his name. 1966 * 1 January - The International Brotherhood of Teamsters reaches out to San Andreas and replaces the minor independent unions and forges one to control the whole waterfront. * Founding of The Terranova Crime Family in Las Venturas originating from a powerful crew of the Gambetti crime family. 1970 * Gaetano Terranova was indicted for the 1954 murder of Henry Bollocchio, a famous loan shark and owner of one of Las Venturas' famous clubs at that time. To avoid prison, Terranova fled to Italy that same year and settled in the city of Prato near Florence. 1977 * Gaetano Terranova died of a sudden heart failure, bequeathing the family to his underboss, Nicholas Scozzari, who was then serving as acting boss and leading the organization along with Peter Sanclemente until the Caporegimes of the family determined a replacement for Terranova. 1982 * The police arrested and imprisoned Thomas Vallante. In the same year, Vallante died unvoluntarily by the cause of a riot occurring in the prison executed by his fellow inmates. 1985 * The South Garcia Gang arose from the so-called Garcia Family Mob, being meant to serve the Terranova crime family as a semi-independent recruitment gang in Garcia, San Fierro. 1988 * March - the conflict between Andrew Galluzzo, one of the South Garcia Gang's leaders, and a nameless, Hispanic American syndicate that used to the serve the Latino population of San Fierro as some kind of a vigilante group escalated, forcing both squads into waring. Later, the war went down in history as the Garcia War. * October - Andrew Galluzzo was found dead in a refuse container with several shots to his upper body in . 1989 * 6 March - Founding of the Hillside Rifa after the downfall of the Las Colinas Rifas by Jose Gutierrez, Raul Delgado and Ruben Lopez. * The ruling panel of the Terranova crime family was dissolved and John Facchiano became acting boss after the death of former acting boss Domenick Tuzzo.